


Türchen 45 - Kieselsteinchenweckruf

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [45]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn an Heiligabend Kieselsteine an sein Fenster klopfen, weiß Felix, dass es wieder soweit ist – Zeit für eine Weihnachtstradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 45 - Kieselsteinchenweckruf

**Author's Note:**

> Für estefania1893. Ich habe das Pärchen eine Weile lang vor mir hergeschoben, weil ich mit Felix nix anfangen konnte – noch nie gehört, ich dachte, das ist ein Darmstädter. Nun ja, irgendwann wurde ich zu neugierig, also habe ich ihn und Kocka gegoogelt. Und... Wow. Ich verstand. Ich verstand sehr, sehr gut. Kennen sich von klein auf, haben zusammen gelebt und mögen sich heute noch sehr gern... So etwas liebe ich. Es war also von dem Moment an klar, dass das etwas Großes werden muss – eine Geschichte, die das umfasst. ….......... Ich sage, der Teil mit „muss das umfassen“ hat geklappt, die Wortzahl sagt, der Teil mit „etwas Großes“ auch.  
> Unter jeder Jahreszahl steht als Denkhilfe auch noch das Alter der Jungs – sie sind gleich alt (Felix ist ein paar Tage älter als Kocka).  
> Anmerkung 2: So, hier ist es – das Finale. Und irgendwie doch nicht, denn Schluss ist hier noch nicht. Nur Schluss mit täglichen Updates :D Ich habe noch einen Schwung Doppelwünsche, außerdem schon wieder einen neuen Wunsch... Die Sammlung lebt also weiter.  
> An dieser Stelle Danke an alle, die mitgelesen, kommentiert, gewünscht und so weiter haben – ich hatte/habe sehr viel Spaß an diesem Projekt und das ist einzig und alleine euch zu verdanken! Es mag abgedroschen oder auswendig gelernt klingen, aber... Es war/ist echt schön, jemandem eine Freude mit der Schreiberei zu machen. Zu sehen, dass es ankommt. Dafür schreibe ich und wenn ich sehe, dass es ankommt, dann ist das einfach wunderschön ♥

**Wortzahl:** 5934  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

 

**Weihnachten 1996  
\- 6 Jahre alt -**

Klack. Klack, klack.

Felix bleibt wie erstarrt stehen, sein Finger ruht noch auf dem Lichtschalter, den er gerade angeknipst hat.

Klack.

Da, da ist es wieder, dieses Geräusch. Es ist unregelmäßig – kommt in unregelmäßigen Abständen und ist unterschiedlich laut.  
Soll er wieder nach unten und Papa holen? Nein, lieber nicht. Felix ist echt froh darüber, der Verwandtschaft entkommen zu sein, da geht er nicht freiwillig zurück. Lieber sucht er erst einmal selbst nach der Quelle des Geräusches.  
Vorsichtig lässt er die Geschenke, die er von unten mitgenommen hat, auf den Boden gleiten. Dann lauscht er in den Raum herein.

Klack. Klack. Klack, Klack.

Fenster. Ziemlich eindeutig, würde er sagen. Sollte dann auch nichts gefährliches sein – er hat befürchtet, dass das Geräusch irgendetwas mit Strom zu tun hat und beim Fenster gibt es nichts mit Strom.  
Ein Verbrecher, der ans Fenster klopft, kann es auch nicht sein, sein Zimmer ist im ersten Stock. Und an Gespenster glaubt er nicht mehr.

Nun ist er neugierig geworden. Er geht zum Fenster hinüber, um besser sehen zu können. Doch jetzt ist das Klacken verschwunden.  
Okay, dann... Soll er das wirklich tun?  
Ja. Schließlich glaubt er immer noch nicht an Gespenster.

Felix öffnet das Fenster und sieht heraus. Erst einmal fällt ihm überhaupt nichts auf, doch dann erkennt er die Umrisse eines Menschen neben dem Apfelbaum. Und als hätte der Mensch bemerkt, dass Felix ihn gefunden hat, hebt er die Hand und winkt.  
Wieder hat Felix einen Geistesblitz. Er wollte doch sowieso seine Weihnachtsgeschenke ausprobieren und da war etwas dabei, das ihm helfen könnte. Schnell huscht er zu dem Haufen neben der Türe – das, was er sucht, findet er sofort.  
Eine riesige Taschenlampe.

Im grellen Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe ist der Umriss neben dem Apfelbaum kein Umriss mehr, sondern ganz klar erkennbar ein Junge. Es ist sein Klassenkamerad und Freund Konstantin, genannt Kocka.  
Das ist sein erstes Weihnachten hier in Celle – er kam im Sommer aus Russland, wo es im Winter viel, viel kälter ist als hier. Aber jetzt ist er hier, in Celle, geht mit Felix in die erste Klasse und sie spielen nachmittags oft Fußball miteinander. Hoffentlich auch nächstes Jahr noch – Kocka fängt im Januar in einem Fußballverein an, allerdings nicht in dem Verein, in dem Felix schon seit letztem Jahr spielt.

„Kocka! Was machst du denn hier?“

Kockas Stimme kommt nur leise bei ihm an, scheinbar will er nicht zu laut rufen und somit Felix' Familie auf ihn aufmerksam machen. Ist kein Problem für Felix, er ist immer noch so laut, dass er ihn verstehen kann.

„Dich besuchen. Kommst du runter?“

Kurz überlegt Felix. Eigentlich hätte er schon Lust darauf, auch wenn er gerade noch seine Geschenke genauer unter die Lupe nehmen wollte. Er kann ja seine Taschenlampe mitnehmen, dann können sie die noch ein bisschen mehr testen.  
Allerdings weiß er nicht, ob er einfach so nach draußen darf. Schließlich ist es Weihnachten und die ganze Verwandtschaft ist da... Gut, jetzt ist er auch nicht bei ihnen, da macht es keinen Unterschied, ob er nun hier in seinem Zimmer sitzt oder mit Kocka draußen herumspaziert. Trotzdem ist Felix sich nicht sicher, ob er das darf.  
Doch dann fasst er einen Beschluss. Wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass er das nicht darf, fragt er einfach nicht nach.

„Ja!“

So leise wie möglich verschwindet Felix aus seinem Zimmer und schleicht die Treppe nach unten. Jetzt bloß kein falsches Geräusch machen, sonst steht gleich sein Onkel, der immer meint, ihn mit unzähligen Fragen löchern zu müssen, im Flur.  
Felix schafft es unbemerkt bis zur Garderobe. Dort nimmt er seine Jacke von Haken und schlüpft in seine Schuhe. Doch gerade als er die Haustüre öffnen will, hört er hinter sich ein Geräusch.  
Die Wohnzimmertüre. Oh nein.

„Na, wohin willst du denn, Felix?“

Seine Mutter. Er muss sich gar nicht umdrehen, um sie zu erkennen, er tut es dennoch.  
Tatsächlich. Sie steht vor der nun wieder geschlossenen Wohnzimmertüre, hat die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt. Nur ihr Mund verrät, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht so böse ist, wie sie tut – sie grinst leicht.

„Ich will zu Kocka. Der wartet draußen.“

Keine Antwort. Nur ein böser Blick, unter dem Felix noch weiter zusammenschrumpft. Heißt das, dass er noch nicht raus darf?  
Dann lacht sie. Kurz, aber fröhlich.

„Okay. Aber nicht so lange – und lauft nicht zu weit weg. Und nicht auf der Straße herumlaufen, auch wenn da gerade kein Auto fährt.“  
„Ist klar, Mama.“

Nun muss er schnell sein. Bevor sie noch weitere Mahnungen auspacken kann, drückt er die Türklinke, die er immer noch in der Hand hält, nach unten, öffnet die Türe und schlüpft nach draußen.  
Geschafft.

Vor dem Haus wartet schon Kocka auf ihn. Er grinst ihn an, als er ihm entgegen kommt.

„Da bist du ja endlich.“

Felix verzichtet auf eine Erwiderung, sie laufen los. Seine neue Taschenlampe leuchtet ihnen den Weg.

~*~*~

**Weihnachten 2000  
\- 10 Jahre alt -**

Klack, klack.

Felix hebt den Kopf. Ein Geräusch! Also, ein Geräusch, das sich von den anderen in diesem Raum unterscheidet.  
Hoffentlich hat er sich nicht getäuscht. Sofort sieht er hinüber zum Wohnzimmerfenster, er behält es im Blick.

Klack. Klack, klack, klack.

Volltreffer. Er meint, einen winzigen Schatten gesehen zu haben.  
So unauffällig wie möglich tritt er seinen Onkel unter dem Tisch, der hört auf zu reden. Nun ist es zwar immer noch nicht ruhig – der Radio singt immer noch vor sich hin -, aber still genug, dass Felix das Geräusch deutlicher hören kann.

Klack.

„Ich geh' jetzt raus.“

Felix rutscht von seinem Stuhl, die Erwachsenen nehmen das Gespräch wieder auf, nachdem sie ihm viel Spaß gewünscht haben.  
Geschafft. Endlich kann er nach draußen. Er hat schon ganz sehnsüchtig auf Kockas Zeichen gewartet.

Konstantins Weihnachtsbesuche wurden zur Angewohnheit. Er kommt jedes Jahr nach der Bescherung vorbei und signalisiert Felix, indem er Steinchen an ein Fenster wirft, dass er draußen auf ihn wartet. Auch seine Familie hat sich damit abgefunden. Felix darf nun relativ bald nach der Bescherung verschwinden und muss sich nicht bei seinen Verwandten langweilen. Es geht sogar so weit, dass Kocka seine Signale am Wohnzimmerfenster geben darf – er muss nicht abwarten, bis Felix in seinem Zimmer ist und das Licht dort oben angeht.

Wie immer steht Kocka vor der Haustüre und strahlt ihn an. Doch heute ist etwas anders als sonst – unter seinem rechten Arm klemmt ein Fußball. Kann gut sein, dass das Strahlen deswegen noch größer ist als sonst.  
Eigentlich haben Kockas Eltern gesagt, er bekommt erst einmal keinen Fußball mehr. Kockas letzten Fußball haben sie nämlich durch eine Fensterscheibe von seinem schlecht gelaunten Nachbarn geschossen und das war die Strafe dafür.  
Sieht so aus, als hätten sie es sich anders überlegt.

Als sie loslaufen, beginnen sie, sich den Ball hin und her zu spielen.

~*~*~

**Weihnachten 2003  
\- 13 Jahre alt -**

„Hey, Nachzügler.“

Konstantin wartet, bis Felix bei ihm angekommen ist. Dann nimmt er ihn, um seine Begrüßung zu unterstreichen, erst einmal in den Schwitzkasten und rubbelt ihm mit der Faust über den Kopf.

Das muss er sich jetzt wohl oder übel gefallen lassen – jetzt, wo Kocka ausnahmsweise der Erste war. Die letzten Wochen war es nämlich andersherum, da hat er Kocka so genannt. Denn während Felix bereits im Sommer den Verein wechselte, entschied sich Kocka erst vor ein paar Wochen zu diesem Schritt.  
Unterschiedliche Startvereine, unterschiedliche Zielvereine – aber der gleiche Schritt und Felix kam ihm zuvor. Das macht Kocka in Felix' Augen zu einem Nachzügler. Er hat seinen besten Freund erst einmal testen lassen, wie es ist, den ersten Verein zu verlassen und erst, als es bei ihm gut ging, traute sich auch Konstantin.  
Wenn Kocka Schwäche – oder so etwas in der Richtung – zeigt, muss er das ausnutzen und darauf herumreiten. Andersherum sieht es, wie ihm gerade deutlich gemacht wird, ähnlich aus.

Nach einer Weile, in der Kocka einfach nicht locker lassen will, hat Felix genug. Er windet sich aus Kockas Umklammerung und verpasst ihm eine Kopfnuss. Dann stürmt er los, rennt vor Kocka weg, die Straße entlang.  
Im Lauf dreht er sich zu ihm um.

„Und? Wer ist jetzt der Nachzügler? Mal wieder?“

~*~*~

**Weihnachten 2005  
\- 15 Jahre alt -**

Hier ist es beschissen kalt. Und das, obwohl sie sich extra im Bushäuschen verkrochen haben, um etwas vor dem Wind geschützt zu sein.  
Felix zieht sich seinen Schal über das Gesicht und schlingt die Arme um seine Brust.

„Was soll ich malen?“

Kocka dagegen lässt sich von der Kälte nicht stören. Der Angeber hat aber auch einen Teil seines Lebens in Russland verbracht, hat russisches Blut in seinen Adern und ist einfach viel russischer und damit weniger kälteempfindlich als er.   
Er kniet auf der Bank, stützt sich an der Wand ab und überlegt, wie er sie am besten verzieren soll.

Schon alleine, wenn Felix seine nackte Hand ansieht, fängt er wieder an zu zittern.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Logo von deinem neuen Verein? Gleich mal ein Statement setzen...“

Eigentlich war das nur als Scherz gemeint. Doch Kocka nickt zufrieden und setzt den Stift an. Kurz danach ziert eine windschiefe 96 in einem noch windschieferen Kreis die Wand des Bushäuschen und Konstantin setzt sich wieder neben ihn.

„Vermisst du das Tennisspielen?“

Oh. Kocka hat ihm vorher also doch zugehört.  
Als Felix etwas betrübt davon erzählt hat, dass er einen neuen Tennisschläger zu Weihnachten bekommen hat, hat er nicht darauf reagiert. Stattdessen hat er ihn plötzlich am Handgelenk gepackt und in das Bushäuschen gezogen. Felix dachte, das Thema ist damit erledigt.  
Scheinbar nicht.

„Es wird langsam besser. Aber der Schläger war noch einmal eine Erinnerung daran, dass es jetzt vorbei ist...“

Nach einer Zwischenstation bei einem weiteren Verein in Celle und einigen Spielen in der Niedersachsenauswahl hat Felix eine Anfrage vom VfL Wolfsburg bekommen. Das war ein Angebot, das er nicht ausschlagen konnte – wer sagt schon Nein zum Nachwuchs eines Bundesligisten? Spätestens mit diesem Schritt wurde aber auch klar, dass er sich entscheiden musste: Entweder Fußball oder Tennis.  
Es war eine schwere Entscheidung. Denn auch beim Tennis war er richtig gut dabei. Ebenfalls in der Niedersachsenauswahl, teilweise sogar die Nummer vier seines Jahrgangs.  
Letztendlich waren es mehrere Argumente, die ihn davon überzeugt haben, sich für den Fußball zu entscheiden. Während er beim Tennis auf sich alleine gestellt war und sogar selbst dafür sorgen musste, wo er trainierte und wie er zu Wettbewerben kam, winkte ihm in Wolfsburg ein Team mit Team hinter dem Team. Außerdem ist Fußball seine und Kockas Sportart, das, was sie beide nun mal am liebsten tun, auch wenn Tennis schon nah dran kommt.

Die Mehrbelastung durch den Fußball fängt den Verlust von Tennis nicht auf. Klar, er spielt in seiner Freizeit immer noch ein bisschen, aber seine Freizeit wird immer weniger und es ist einfach anders als früher.  
Eine Veränderung, die er in Kauf genommen hat, die er jedoch nicht einfach so verdaut. Doch wie er Konstantin gerade gesagt hat – es wird besser.

„Wir gehen mal wieder zusammen Tennis spielen, okay?“

Felix zieht seine Beine auf die Bank und so nah an sich, dass er sie umarmen kann. Ist primär ein Schutz gegen die Kälte, hilft aber gleichzeitig auch, sein Lächeln zu verstecken.

„Kann ich nicht. Du bist doch jetzt Derbyfeind.“

Kocka sieht ihn kritisch an und Felix ist gleich noch mal etwas froher darüber, dass er seine Rührung verstecken konnte. Rührung schön und gut, aber er ist ein Kerl und da kann er seinen besten Freund so etwas nicht sehen lassen.  
Doch dann sagt Kocka noch etwas, was ihn berührt.

„Du wirst nie mein Feind sein.“

Er sagt das so ernst, so... Tiefsinnig, irgendwie. Keine einfach daher gesagten Worte, er meint das ernst und aus vollster Überzeugung.  
Ehrlich kann er auch sein. Das lässt seine Männlichkeit zu, absolut.

„Du auch nicht meiner.“

Zufrieden lehnt Konstantin sich zurück – er wirkt noch zufriedener als vorher nach Vollendung seines Kunstwerks.

„Dann ist gut.“

~*~*~

**Weihnachten 2006  
\- 16 Jahre alt -**

„Was hast du in der Tasche?“  
„Burmeister, halt' endlich die Fresse.“

Oh, Kocka ist genervt. Das ist aber noch längst kein Grund für Felix, damit aufzuhören, ihn zu nerven. Klar, mittlerweile hat er kapiert, dass Kocka erst dann verrät, was er dabei hat, wenn er das will und dass er das überhaupt nicht beeinflussen kann. Aber er kann ihn ein bisschen aus der Ruhe bringen und das nutzt er voll und ganz aus.

„Ist es ein Geschenk für mich?“

Wieder einmal verdreht Konstantin die Augen. Er kann das ganz wunderbar – doch er kann Felix damit nicht beeindrucken.  
Das weiß er offensichtlich auch selbst. Plötzlich greift er zu anderen Mitteln.

„Wie war es gleich noch mal, als du die Bronze-Medaille gewonnen hast?“

Ach, damit will Kocka ihn aufziehen? Das war ihr erstes – und bisher einziges – Spiel gegeneinander, also unter anderem. Ihre Mannschaften haben bei einem Turnier mitgemacht und während 96 Turniersieger wurde, musste sich der VfL mit dem dritten Platz zufrieden geben.

„Ganz furchtbar. Aber jetzt bin ich auf der Gewinnerseite, jetzt, wo ich in der gleichen Mannschaft spiele wie du.“

Natürlich war das nicht der Grund dafür, warum er nach Hannover gegangen ist. Hauptsächlich lag das schlichtweg an der Entfernung. Hannover ist nun mal direkt vor der Haustüre und so sehr hing er nicht an Wolfsburg, dass er unbedingt dort bleiben wollte. Vor allem, weil 96 mit einem ganz bestimmten Mitspieler lockte – mit Kocka. Sie kamen gemeinsam in die U17 von 96 und das machte Wolfsburg sehr schnell vergessen.  
So kam es, dass sie nun zum ersten Mal in den zehn Jahren, die sie sich jetzt schon kennen, in der gleichen Mannschaft spielen. Und das ist gut, richtig gut. Sie beide, die Celler Jungs, eine Einheit... Gibt wahrscheinlich einige Leute, die es schlimm finden, dass sie nun noch mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen. Das bedeutet noch mehr Zeit, um Mist zu bauen.

Sie steuern das Bushäuschen an. Als Felix es in einiger Entfernung erblickt, ist ihm klar, dass das Kockas Ziel sein muss. Wird das ein neuer Teil ihrer Weihnachtsroutine? Werden sie ab jetzt jedes Jahr dort Unterschlupf suchen?  
Heute auf jeden Fall. Kocka führt ihn tatsächlich dort hin, sie nehmen beide auf der Bank Platz. Felix wie letztes Jahr auf dem Platz in der Ecke – dort kann er sich anlehnen und gleichzeitig die Füße auf die Bank stellen -, Kocka setzt sich im Schneidersitz ihm gegenüber.

Dann enthüllt er endlich das Geheimnis seiner Tasche. Das Geheimnis, das schon längst keines mehr war – Felix hat den ganzen Weg über das Klirren der Flaschen gehört und seine Schlussfolgerungen getroffen.  
Die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen. Wie er es gedacht hat, zieht Kocka aus seinem Plastikbeutel zwei Bierflaschen.  
Sogar einen Flaschenöffner hat er dabei.

Auch Kocka weiß, dass er die ganze Zeit über wusste, was er dabei hatte. Wortlos überreicht er ihm eine der zwei Flaschen, dann stoßen sie ebenso schweigend miteinander an, setzen die Flaschen an und nehmen einen tiefen Schluck.  
Das Bier ist kühl, angenehm kühl, findet Felix. Genau die richtige Temperatur.  
Und die richtige Gesellschaft.

Bei der zweiten Flasche Bier hat Kocka einen Trinkspruch parat. Bevor sie die Flaschen aneinander klirren lassen, hält er inne, grinst und sagt sein Sätzchen auf.

„Auf den weltbesten Innenverteidiger.“

Felix grinst ebenfalls, dann trinkt er, lässt das jetzt um ein paar Grad kältere Bier seine Kehle herunter rinnen. Mit dem Rest – er tippt auf ein, zwei Flaschen für jeden – müssen sie sich beeilen, bevor es zu kalt wird.  
Der weltbeste Innenverteidiger... Vor einem halben Jahr hätte er nicht einmal das zweite für möglich gehalten. Er war Mittelfeldspieler, teilweise im Sturm aktiv, und dort eigentlich echt zufrieden. Doch dann kam Hannover und ein innovativer Trainer, der der Meinung war, dass er sich in der Innenverteidigung ganz gut machen würde.  
Der Trainer behielt recht. Auf seinen bisherigen Positionen mag er zwar ganz zufrieden gewesen sein, jetzt ist er jedoch an der richtigen Stelle angekommen. Irgendwie ist es viel angenehmer, defensiv zu spielen – das Spiel vor sich zu haben, gewissermaßen.

Langsam lässt Felix seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken, bis er an der Wand ruht. So kann er immer noch Kocka betrachten und das tut er nun. Sie sagen nicht mehr viel, tauschen nur noch ein paar Worte aus, Kocka gibt eine weitere Runde Bier aus und Felix sieht ihn an, sieht ihn einfach nur an.

Er mag Kocka. Sie kennen sich so lange, Kocka ist ein Teil seines Lebens – er hat nur noch ganz schwache Erinnerungen an eine Zeit ohne Kocka und er weiß ganz genau, dass es eine Zeit ohne Kocka so schnell nicht geben wird.  
Doch es ist mehr, noch mehr als ihre Freundschaft, als ihre Wege, die miteinander verflochten sind.

Er mag Kocka wirklich.  
So richtig.  
Auf eine Art, die ihm das Herz wärmt.

~*~*~

**Weihnachten 2007  
\- 17 Jahre alt -**

Einmal ist ein Versehen. Zweimal ist ein Zufall. Dreimal ist Routine.  
Ihre Bushäuschen-Besuche an Weihnachten sind also nun Routine. Wie die vergangenen beiden Jahre haben ihre Schritte sie wieder hierher geführt, nachdem Kocka Felix abgeholt hat. Diesmal hat Kocka jedoch kein Bier dabei. Felix hat zuhause noch überlegt, ob er Glühwein warmmachen und mitbringen soll, die Idee kam ihm jedoch zu spät – das hätte ihm einfallen müssen, als die Supermärkte noch offen waren. Zuhause hatten sie keinen Glühwein.

Kocka ist heute verhältnismäßig ruhig. Und zwar nicht so wie sonst – es ist kein Schweigen unter Freunden, die nicht nonstop reden müssen, um sich verstehen zu müssen. Es ist eine unangenehme Stille.  
Ein bisschen erinnert es Felix an die erste Phase nach seinem Outing.

2007 ist das Jahr, in dem er bemerkt hat, dass er auf Männer steht – und in dem er sich dazu bekannt hat. Also im kleinen Kreise.  
Seine Familie hat erst nach einer Weile davon erfahren, erst dann, als er sich wirklich sicher war. Kocka dagegen... Er war der Erste. Ihm hat Felix davon erzählt, als sein Verdacht allmählich konkreter wurde und als sich der Verdacht endgültig bestätigte, bekam Kocka das auch gleich wieder zu hören.  
Anfangs hat Konstantin sich echt schwer getan, damit umzugehen. Es hat eine Weile lang gedauert, bis sich ihr Verhältnis wieder normalisiert hat – inzwischen sind sie wieder auf normalem Niveau angelangt, würde Felix sagen.

Er kann Kockas Skepsis nachvollziehen. Aus einem Grund, den Kocka noch nicht mal weiß – der ihn vielleicht sogar noch skeptischer gemacht hätte.  
Es hat mit Kocka angefangen. Genau hier, vor genau einem Jahr. Als er zu viel Bier intus hatte oder es aufgrund der Kälte extrem schnell zuschlug oder so, er ist sich nicht sicher, was es war, und er plötzlich anfing, Kocka anders zu finden. Interessant. Schön, irgendwie. Toll.

Aber Kocka hat sich damit abgefunden. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Ändern konnte er es nicht. Schon alleine deshalb nicht, weil er sie mit angestoßen hat, Felix' Selbsterkenntnis. Und sie sind nun mal beste Freunde.  
Deshalb versteht Felix nicht, warum er jetzt wieder so reserviert ist. Doch dann stellt Kocka eine kurze Frage und auf einen Schlag hat er den Durchblick.

„Wollen wir zusammenziehen?“

Wow. Das ist wirklich überraschend. Und das absolute Gegenteil von dem, was er erwartet hätte.  
Felix hätte gedacht, dass Konstantin einen Rückfall hat, gewissermaßen. Dass es ihn jetzt doch wieder stört, dass sein bester Freund schwul ist. Aber das hier... Das ist das Gegenteil davon.  
Kocka hat mit seiner Frage gezeigt, dass er wirklich kein Problem mehr mit seiner Sexualität hat. Das ist viel mehr, viel gewichtiger als ein 'ich mag dich trotzdem noch', das ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass alles normal ist zwischen ihnen. Nicht 'trotzdem', sondern einfach so.

Dann ist Felix halt schwul, na und? Kocka ist Halbrusse, das hat genauso wenig Auswirkungen auf ihr Verhältnis zueinander. Mag seine Vorteile haben, mag seine Nachteile haben, aber wirklich bedeutend sind die nicht. Sie sind Freunde und das ist das, was zählt.  
Felix ist erleichtert, so unglaublich erleichtert. Es tut so gut, diese Worte zu hören.

Das mit der gemeinsamen Wohnung, das haben sie schon vor einer Weile geplant. Als sie gemeinsam in der U17 gespielt haben, haben sie vereinbart, dass sie, wenn sie es in die U19 schaffen, nach Hannover ziehen werden. Und zwar gemeinsam – in eine gemeinsame Wohnung. Den Schritt in die U19 haben sie im Sommer geschafft, den Schritt nach Hannover jedoch noch nicht.  
Und Kockas Frage ändert das.  
Endlich.

„Klar.“

~*~*~

**Weihnachten 2008  
\- 18 Jahre alt -**

Als Felix auf Kocka zuläuft, gehen ihm die Worte seiner Mutter durch den Kopf. An und für sich nichts, woran er denken sollte, wenn er seinen Freund sieht, da gibt es wichtigeres. Doch diese Worte blieben einfach hängen.

„Ihr seht euch doch eh jeden Tag.“

Ja, das tun sie. Sie leben zusammen, sie trainieren zusammen, sie spielen zusammen, sie verbringen ihre Freizeit zusammen. Und trotzdem hat er ziemlich hibbelig auf Kockas Klopfzeichen gewartet, trotzdem konnte er sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er etwas zu hektisch nach draußen gestürmt ist, trotzdem schlägt sein Herz jetzt ganz schnell.

Kocka steht einfach nur auf der Wiese und wartet auf ihn. Um seine Lippen spielt sich ein leichtes Lächeln und Felix glaubt, dass diese Beobachtung dazu beitrug, sein Herz noch schneller schlagen zu lassen.  
Sein Freund. Da steht sein Freund.  
Der Gedanke macht ihn immer noch wahnsinnig, auf eine durch und durch positive Art und Weise.

Am liebsten würde er ihn jetzt zur Begrüßung küssen. Aber Felix hat die Sorge, dass sein neugieriger Onkel aus dem Fenster schaut und vom Stuhl kippt, wenn er ihn dabei sieht, wie er einen Kerl küsst.  
Also, an und für sich hat er nichts gegen das Szenario, aber... Seine Familie soll noch nichts von ihnen erfahren. Das ist ihre Sache, ganz alleine. Sie ist noch viel zu fragil, als dass sie ihre Familien aushalten würde.

Kocka hat eine Lösung. Als Felix bei ihm ankommt und direkt vor ihm stehen bleibt, etwas zu nahe, als es für Kumpel üblich wäre, aber das sieht man ja von Felix' Haus aus nicht, lässt er ihn spüren, dass er eine Lösung hat.  
Er küsst ihn nicht. Dafür legt er seinen Zeigefinger erst auf seine eigenen, dann auf Felix' Lippen.  
Ein indirekter Kuss. Und diese simple, einfache, unschuldige Geste löst ein Gefühlsfeuerwerk in Felix aus, das das völlig überzogene echte Feuerwerk auf ihrer gemeinsamen Feier zu den 18. Geburtstagen in den Schatten stellt und immer noch ähnlich stark ist wie das Gefühlsfeuerwerk bei ihren ersten Küssen.

~*~*~

**Weihnachten 2009  
\- 19 Jahre alt -**

Klack, klack.

Felix' Vater verdreht gespielt genervt seine Augen.

„Wie lange habt ihr euch jetzt nicht mehr gesehen? Drei Stunden?“

Ja, das kommt ungefähr hin. Vor gut drei Stunden war Kocka noch hier, also im Haus, zu Kaffee und Kuchen. Felix wollte nämlich seinen Freund seiner Familie präsentieren.  
War eine nette Runde, findet er. Die Befürchtung, dass seine Eltern die Zeit, in der er keinen festen Freund hatte, so gedeutet haben, dass er seine 'Phase' beendet hat und jetzt wieder hetero ist, trat nicht ein. Außerdem kannten sie Kocka natürlich schon und dementsprechend locker war der Umgang miteinander – kein Hauch von Missfallen.

„Viel zu lange nicht mehr.“

Übertrieben theatralisch fasst sich Felix ans Herz, bevor er aufsteht.

„Also, ich bin dann draußen.“

Vor dem Kaffeeklatsch waren sie zum Mittagessen bei Kockas Familie. Auch dort war es das Schwiegersohntreffen.  
Kockas Mutter war noch etwas überfordert, glaubt Felix. Kann er absolut nachvollziehen. Er hat ja auch sehr lange daran geglaubt, dass Kocka ganz klar hetero ist und keinerlei Interesse an Männern hat.  
War wohl auch erst mal so.

Felix fand das echt schade – als es bei ihm Klick gemacht hat und er realisiert hat, dass er das, was er in Liebesdingen sucht, wohl in einem Mann findet, hat er sich erst einmal überlegt, welcher Mann das sein könnte und ihm ist als erstes Kocka eingefallen. Er wäre ein richtig guter fester Freund, hat er sich gedacht – fürsorglich, setzt sich für ihn ein, zeigt ihm, dass Felix ihm echt wichtig ist. Aber von Kockas Seite aus ging gar nichts in dieser Richtung, also hat Felix sich die Idee aus dem Kopf geschlagen.  
Dann sind sie zusammengezogen und im Nachhinein ist Felix noch froher darüber als in dem Moment, als Kocka ihn gefragt hat, ob sie das endlich machen wollen. Sie haben diese Nähe, die damit einher ging, einfach gebraucht. Denn so keimte etwas in Kocka auf...

Es ging langsam, sehr langsam und zögerlich. Kocka war echt vorsichtig. Felix war noch vorsichtiger – und vor allem sehr skeptisch. Erst als Kocka ganz extrem seine Nähe gesucht und ihn mehrmals geküsst hat, hat er es allmählich gewagt, den Gedanken zuzulassen, dass seine Gefühle für Kocka vielleicht doch nicht einseitig sind.  
Sind sie nicht, heute weiß er das sicher. Kocka liebt ihn und zwar nicht nur wie einen Freund, sondern als sein fester Freund.  
Sein fester Freund, der auf dem gekiesten Weg zwischen den Blumenbeeten steht und so unschuldig guckt, als hätte er ihn nicht gerade mithilfe von Kieselsteinen nach draußen gelockt – so unschuldig, als würde er das nicht schon jahrelang machen.

~*~*~

**Weihnachten 2010  
\- 20 Jahre alt -**

Es schneit. Weiße Weihnachten in Celle, endlich mal.  
Es ist so anders. So... Weihnachtlich eben. Die Stadt sieht aus wie mit Zuckerguss überzogen – wie aus einem Bilderbuch, die unschönen Stellen werden vom Schnee überdeckt. Und Kocka benutzte dieses Mal als Signalzeichen nicht nur Kieselsteine, sondern auch zwei Schneebälle.

Nun sind sie unterwegs. Ohne Ziel laufen sie durch Celle, laufen voreinander weg, jagen sich. Man muss ja ausnutzen, dass ausnahmsweise Schnee liegt – sie haben also eine Schneeballschlacht angefangen.  
Die Übung fehlt ihnen jedoch. Sie schaffen es nicht, sich über größere Entfernungen abzuwerfen, also müssen sie sich immer wieder einander annähern.  
Als es mal wieder so weit ist, entwirft Felix einen Plan. Während Kocka hastig Schnee zusammenkratzt und in Ballform presst, startet Felix einen ganz anderen Angriff. Plötzlich schießt er hinter dem Schneehaufen hervor, hinter dem er sich verschanzt hat, sprintet auf Konstantin zu, wischt im Vorbeigehen eine Handvoll lockeren Schnee von einem Pfeiler, dann stürzt er sich auf Kocka, klammert sich an seinem Rücken fest und versucht, den Schnee in sein Genick zu drücken.

„Felix!“

Kocka ist nur wenige Sekunden lang überrascht. Sofort wehrt er sich, sofort versucht er, Felix abzuschütteln und sich unter ihm herauszuwinden. Er ist ein zäher Kämpfer, aber Felix hält sich hartnäckig fest. So entsteht eine Rauferei, die damit in die zweite Runde geht, indem Kocka ihn auf einen Schneehaufen wirft und sich auf ihn legt.  
Doch dann ist der Kampf beendet, einfach so abgebrochen und jede kämpferische Absicht vergessen. Konstantin verharrt so, er sieht ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln an und drückt ihm nur kurz etwas Schnee ins Gesicht, den er nach einem kurzen Schütteln von Felix selbst wieder wegwischt.  
Kockas warme Finger, die über sein Gesicht tanzen, sein warmes Lächeln... Felix findet, dass er sich ruhig ergeben kann.

Gute Entscheidung. Langsam beugt sich Kocka nach vorne, ihre Lippen berühren sich, er zupft vorsichtig an Felix' Lippen, dann spürt er für einen Moment seine Zunge.  
Als Kocka sich wieder von ihm löst, lächelt er immer noch.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Felix' Herz rast. Seine Hand gräbt sich fester in Kockas Jacke, seine andere legt sich auf Kockas Wange.  
Diese Worte... Sie sind so groß, so bedeutsam – so schön.  
Es tut gut, von Kocka geliebt werden und er will von niemand anderem geliebt werden.

„Ich dich auch.“

~*~*~

**Weihnachten 2011  
\- 21 Jahre alt -**

Wiedervereint.  
Schön, wieder in Celle zu sein. Die Familie wiederzusehen, seine alte Heimat, die Orte, an denen er früher unterwegs war...  
Schön, wieder bei Kocka zu sein – schön, mit ihm diese Konstante zu haben.

Sie sitzen wieder in ihrem alten Bushäuschen. Kocka hat den Arm um ihn gelegt, Felix kuschelt sich an ihn. Er genießt jeden Moment, jeden einzelnen.  
Sein Leben ist im Fluss, die ganze Zeit. Immer wieder neue Vereine, immer wieder ändert sich etwas... Die letzten Jahre waren ein Segen, es war ein Segen, dass er die ganze Zeit über beim gleichen Verein gespielt hat, mit Kocka zusammen.  
Das ist nun vorbei. Es ging einfach nicht weiter. Zumindest für Felix – Kocka hat den Durchbruch in Hannover geschafft und Felix ist deshalb echt stolz auf ihn.

Änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er nicht vorwärts kam. Und weil er endlich mal den Schritt vom Nachwuchsbereich in den Profifußball schaffen wollte, hat er den Verein gewechselt.  
Kein wilder Wechsel – es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Er entschied sich für Bielefeld, für die dritte Liga. Wenn er in der U23 von Hannover gespielt hat – was trotz Profivertrag immer der Fall war – hat er vierte Liga gespielt, der Schritt war also nicht besonders groß. Von der höchsten Amateurliga in eine Profiliga, aber eben nur eine Liga Unterschied.  
Was für ihn jedoch besonders wichtig ist, ist die Nähe zu Hannover. In etwas über einer Stunde ist er in Hannover und damit bei Kocka.

In Bielefeld hat er sich eine neue Wohnung gesucht. Ging einfach nicht ohne, er wollte nicht dauerpendeln. Aber ein bisschen pendeln geht und wenn er nach dem Training nicht k.o. ist, steigt er ins Auto und fährt zu seiner alten Wohnung.  
Manchmal, wenn er die Kraft für die Strecke nicht mehr aufbringt, kommt Kocka zu ihm. Die Wohnung in Bielefeld gehört auch ein bisschen ihm – er hat sie mit ausgesucht und verbringt nun immer wieder Zeit dort.

Sie haben es geschafft. Die erste räumliche Trennung in ihrer Beziehung zieht sich nun über ein halbes Jahr und sie haben sich damit arrangiert. Natürlich war es schöner, als sie kaum voneinander getrennt waren – was eh abgenommen hat dadurch, dass Kocka mit den Profis unterwegs war und Felix mit der U23 durch die Region gurkte -, aber die Lösung, die sie gefunden haben, ist echt okay.  
Und jetzt sind sie wieder beieinander. Sie sind zusammen in Celle, verbringen wie jedes Jahr die Weihnachtsnacht zusammen und auch die nächsten Tage genießen sie die Zweisamkeit.

~*~*~

**Weihnachten 2013  
\- 23 Jahre alt -**

Felix hatte immer im Hinterkopf, dass sie irgendwann wieder zusammenziehen werden. Also so richtig – nur noch eine Wohnung, sie beide am gleichen Ort, keine Nebenwohnungen. Dabei hat er komplett verdrängt, dass sich die Situation mit den getrennten Wohnungen noch mehr verschärfen könnte.  
Kocka hat Hannover verlassen. Er bekam unter anderem ein Angebot aus Stuttgart und nach einigem Hin und Her entschied er sich dafür, es anzunehmen.  
Nun ist die Entfernung zwischen ihnen wesentlich größer.

Der Anfang war echt schlimm für Felix. Nun kann er nicht mehr einfach so schnell mal zu Kocka fahren – nun muss er sich für die Fahrten zu seinem Freund Zeit nehmen und wenn er die nicht hat, weil er viel zu tun hat und am nächsten Tag früh raus muss, kann er Kocka nicht sehen.  
So langsam wird es erträglich. Es gibt ja auch noch andere Möglichkeiten Kontakt zu halten – sie sind zwar nur ein schwacher Ersatz für gemeinsame Stunden, jedoch besser als nichts.  
Felix hat sich damit arrangiert, mehr oder weniger. Im Moment glaubt er jedoch, dass Kocka das nicht schafft.

Sein Freund will ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Als sie zu ihrem Bushäuschen gelaufen sind, hat er ihn die ganze Zeit im Arm gehalten, hat ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Und jetzt, wo sie sitzen, umarmt er ihn.  
Felix hat nichts dagegen, absolut nicht, er erwidert die Umarmung gerne und genießt es, dass Kocka ihn immer wieder küsst, mal auf die Schläfe, mal auf den Mund. Trotzdem spürt er, dass etwas nicht im Reinen ist. Das hat er sich bei ihren Telefonaten schon immer gedacht und jetzt, wo er Konstantin hautnah mitbekommt, stärkt sich sein Verdacht.

Kocka vermisst ihn. Kocka braucht ihn, hat ihn aber nicht bei sich.  
An und für sich ist das ja echt schön. Es hört jedoch auf, schön zu sein, wenn es Kockas Leistungen beim Fußball beeinflusst und danach sieht es ein bisschen aus.

„Ich bin froh, dich wieder bei mir zu haben.“

Diese Worte unterstreichen Felix' Gedanken. Nun bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass Kocka aus ihrem Treffen hier genug Kraft für die Rückrunde ziehen kann.

~*~*~

**Weihnachten 2015  
\- 25 Jahre alt -**

Nur noch drei Stunden Fahrtzeit. Das ist über eine Stunde weniger als die Fahrtzeit nach Stuttgart. Und das ist nicht die einzige Verbesserung gegenüber den letzten Jahren.  
Kocka war in Stuttgart unglücklich. Die Entfernung zwischen ihnen war anfangs echt heftig, dann hat er es nicht geschafft, im Verein Fuß zu fassen. Am Ende wollte der VfB das nicht einmal mehr zulassen – er wurde einfach nicht mehr eingesetzt. Der Presse wurde eine langwierige Verletzung vorgegaukelt, Kocka war sogar zwischendurch wirklich verletzt, jedoch recht bald wieder topfit.  
Stuttgart war kein schönes Kapitel. Und Stuttgart war das erste Mal, dass es für Konstantin nicht direkt bergauf ging. Aber das hat er mit seinem Wechsel nach Darmstadt ausgebügelt – dort läuft es wieder für ihn. Er spielt wieder Bundesliga, wird wieder geschätzt und gebraucht.

Felix nicht. All die Jahre, die er in Bielefeld verbracht hat, war er eigentlich nur Notnagel. Ein geschätzter Notnagel, das möchte er gar nicht verleugnen. Doch erst recht jetzt, wo der Verein in die zweite Liga aufgestiegen ist, ist ein Stammplatz für ihn in weiter Ferne. Nun bekommt er nicht einmal mehr Einsätze. Drei Ligaspiele bis jetzt, kein einziges über die volle Zeit – seine Bilanz ist nicht gerade berauschend.

„Birmingham also.“

Er versteht Kockas Anhänglichkeit nach seinem Wechsel nach Stuttgart nun viel besser. Jetzt ist er derjenige, der Kocka festhalten und einfach nicht mehr loslassen will. Doch auch die Umarmung lässt den Kloß in seinem Hals nicht verschwinden.  
Das Weihnachtsfest war echt schön. Es ist auch schön, wieder bei Kocka zu sein. Trotzdem ist er traurig.  
Auch Kocka klingt etwas sentimental.

„Ja, Birmingham.“

Felix' Weg ist noch nicht zu Ende. Wo sich eine Tür schließt, kann sich eine neue öffnen und das war bei ihm zum Glück in Form einer neuen Anfrage der Fall. Das einzige Problem ist, dass diese Anfrage von der Insel kommt.  
Birmingham.  
Der englische Fußball reizt ihn schon irgendwie. Klar, Premier League wäre natürlich besser, aber er hat es noch nicht mal in Deutschland in die höchste Spielklasse geschafft, da kann er das nicht in England erwarten. Zweite Liga in England klingt auch echt interessant.

Aber dann ist da noch die Sache mit der Trennung. Ja, er kann Kocka gerade echt gut verstehen, er weiß jetzt ganz genau, wie er sich damals gefühlt haben muss. Eine räumliche Trennung ist für beide Beteiligten schlimm, aber wenn man derjenige ist, der daran schuld ist – wenn man derjenige ist, der geht -, ist es noch einmal etwas schlimmer.

Kocka hat sofort von der Anfrage aus England erfahren. Sie haben das besprochen, für Felix war die ganze Zeit klar, dass Kocka bei dieser Entscheidung ein Mitspracherecht hat. Leider musste auch Kocka zugeben, dass es wohl das Beste für Felix ist, wenn er das Angebot annimmt – er will ja weiter Fußball spielen.  
Felix hat zugesagt. Im neuen Jahr wird er ein Probetraining in England absolvieren und dann sehen sie weiter.

Felix' nächste Feststellung ist eher positiver Natur.  
Als es genau andersherum war – als er in Kockas Situation war und Kockas in seiner -, hat er sich echt hilflos gefühlt und so, als könnte er Kocka nicht helfen. Nun stellt er fest, dass es anders ist. Der, der zurück bleibt, kann eben doch helfen, auch mit Worten.  
Kocka tut es.

„Wir sind trotzdem füreinander da. Und wenn du zurückkommst... Ich warte auf dich.“


End file.
